Los Angeles
Los Angeles is a large city and county in southern California in the United States. While the city population is below four million, the county populace is over fifteen million. LA is a major city in the Tuckerverse, being the place of residence of several major characters. While Malibu is a part of LA County, its page will remain separate due to the amount of content needed for it. Significant Locations * Balfour Boutique (Beverly Hills) * Bean There * Cavanaugh Productions Office (Hollywood) * Eighth Wonder (Century City) * Fantasy Realms * Fifi's * Foster & McBride (Santa Monica) * Ginger's School of Dance * Imogen Hall * Los Angeles Legion Headquarters * Madame Michauds Los Angeles * Main Street Headquarters * Memorial View Hospital * Models Inc Headquarters * Otaku LA * P! News Headquarters (Hollywood) * Pacific Pearl Costumes * Persephone's Books * SHINE Arena (Venice) * Soft Blue Loft Inn (Venice) * Sploon Legion Post * Stacks (Santa Monica) * Sting * Stone Enterprises Corporate Headquarters (Edenvale) * Stone Textiles (San Pedro) * The Effects Club * The Ruby * Très Chic Boutique * Tucker's House (Culver City) * Vicky's * VIP Promotions * Wayfarer Warehouse (Santa Monica) Significant Residents Bel Air Juju Chang 2.jpg|Lucile Lee Senior Senator of California (Part-Time Resident)|link=Lucile Lee Lynn Toler.jpeg|Mona Lisa Gambini District Court Judge|link=Mona Lisa Gambini David Cross.jpg|Levy Foster Senior Law Partner at Foster & McBride|link=Levy Foster Amy Pietz.jpg| Gertrude Garrett Lawyer at Foster & McBride|link=Gertrude Garrett Sheryl Crow 2.png|Meryl McAdams Screenwriter|link=Meryl McAdams Tim Roth.jpg|Gerard McAdams Make-Up Artist|link=Gerard McAdams Demi Lovato.jpg|Rylee McAdams High School Student|link=Rylee McAdams Marlee Matlin.jpg|May Troughton Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=May Troughton Emily Blunt 3.jpg|Amy Spring Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Amy Spring Paige Butcher.jpg|Reanna Peacock Super-Model|link=Reanna Peacock Karen Jarrett.jpg|Kristin Colt Philanthropist|link=Kristin Colt Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff Actress (Part Time Resident)|link=Kathy Beckinstaff Salma Hayek.jpg|Thelma Hait Actress (Part Time Resident)|link=Thelma Hait Alison Haislip.jpg|Joey Ford Personal Assistant to Kathy Beckinstaff|link=Joey Ford Lindy Booth.jpg|Cala Dumont Personal Assistant to Thelma Hait|link=Cala Dumont Olivia Munn.jpg|Lindsay Yari Singer|link=Lindsay Yari Stephanie McMahon.png|Alicia Ayers Sports Promoter and Owner of the Los Angeles Legion|link=Alicia Ayers Kimberly Lynn Bacon 4.jpg|Leola Fishman Manager for the Los Angeles Legion|link=Leola Fishman Kendra Smith 2.png|Steph Kelsey Doctor for the Los Angeles Legion|link=Steph Kelsey Morgan Fairchild 2.jpg|Vivian Skye Retired Secretary for Stone Enterprises|link=Vivian Skye Claudia Kim 4.jpg|Kayden Lee University Student (Part-Time Resident)|link=Kayden Lee Dixie Carter.jpg|Liz Scaletta Unemployed|link=Liz Scaletta Beverly Hills Harris Faulkner.jpg|Elsa Mann Deputy Mayor|link=Elsa Mann Sandra Smith.jpg|Deena Rush Sheriff's Deputy|link=Deena Rush Marion Cotillard 2.jpg|Charlene Masters Photographer for Models Inc|link=Charlene Masters Freida Pinto.jpg|Vera Graham Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Vera Graham Anna Faris.jpg|Hope Rutherford Actress|link=Hope Rutherford Lexa Doig.jpg|Mika Toig Actress|link=Mika Toig Ali Landry.jpg|Ally Landers Actress|link=Ally Landers Zachary Levi.jpg|Xander Revi Actor|link=Xander Revi David Lyons.jpg|Daniel Ryans Actor|link=Daniel Ryans Jason Lee.jpg|James Law Actor|link=James Law Zachary Quinto.jpg|Cole Denning Actor|link=Cole Denning Kris Jenner.jpg|Chris Corrigan Philanthropist|link=Chris Corrigan Kim Cattrall 2.jpg|Ingrid Stone Philanthropist and Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Ingrid Stone Hugh Grant.jpg|Simon Kent Doctor and Business Owner|link=Simon Kent Julianne Moore 2.jpg|Merilyn Kent Owner of Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Merilyn Kent Lauren Velez.jpg|Rina Sutton Private Security|link=Rina Sutton Hugh Dillon.jpg|Wolfe Parish Private Security|link=Wolfe Parish Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour Owner and Manager of Balfour Boutique|link=Lexa Balfour Nicole DeBoer.jpg|Doris Jefferson Boutique Manager|link=Doris Jefferson LuAnn de Lesseps.jpg|Lulu Colbert Clerk for Très Chic|link=Lulu Colbert Danielle Moinet 2.jpg|Summer McGuire Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Summer McGuire Lacey Adkisson 2.png|Lisha Queshire Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Lisha Queshire Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado.jpg|Charlize Dubaku Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Charlize Dubaku Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson.png|Luciana Albini Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Luciana Albini Su Yung 2.jpg|Keara Kwan Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Keara Kwan Gabrielle Union.jpg|Teresa Chambers Administrative Assistant for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Teresa Chambers Jean Smart.jpg|Chelsea Jameson CEO of VIP Promotions|link=Chelsea Jameson Connie Britton.jpg|Marcie Huxley Vice-President of VIP Promotions|link=Marcie Huxley Victoria Coren.jpg|Adene Glanville Private Teacher/Tutor|link=Adene Glanville Lake Bell 2.jpg|Autumn Eccleston Computer Security Consultant|link=Autumn Eccleston Laura Benanti.jpg|Lona Quinn Insurance Agent|link=Lona Quinn Madonna 2.jpg|Miriam Pfeiffer President of SHINE|link=Miriam Pfeiffer Elaine Chao.jpg|Troina Minh Senior Law Partner|link=Troina Minh William Shatner 2.jpg|Hadrian McBride Retired Law Partner at Foster & McBride|link=Hadrian McBride Kourtney Kardashian.jpg|Courtney Corrigan Unemployed|link=Courtney Corrigan Ellen Barkin 2.jpg|Zoe Hollander Former Resident and CEO of Models Inc|link=Zoe Hollander Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker Former Resident and Business Owner|link=Sondra Parker Brentwood Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen College Student at Decker State College and Photographer's Assistant|link=Maggie Yen Rhona Mitra 2.jpg|Michai Roberts Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Michai Roberts Lauren Holly.jpg|Lorna Majors Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Lorna Majors Tom Cavanaugh.jpg|Preston Schulman Senior Law Partner|link=Preston Schulman Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback Model|link=Michelle Boback Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu Model|link=Cindy Vu Yaya DaCosta 2.jpg|Diedra Sawyer Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Diedra Sawyer Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Chi Ross Sam Huntington.jpg|Aaron Ross Dry Cleaner|link=Aaron Ross Brea Grant.jpg|Wendy Hayes Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Wendy Hayes Carly Pope.jpg|Penny Gingrich Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Penny Gingrich Stacy Ferguson.jpg|Meg Spencer Musician|link=Meg Spencer Danielle Panabaker.jpg|Emma Isaac Maid|link=Emma Isaac Sarah Backman.jpg|Vilma Knutsen Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Vilma Knutsen Taryn Terrell.jpg|Candy Rupertson Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Candy Rupertson Saraya-Jade Bevis.png|Natalee Teal Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Natalee Teal Melanie Brown 2.jpg|Victoria Bunton Hotel Owner|link=Victoria Bunton Burbank Sophia Bush.jpg|Kelly Lloyd Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Kelly Lloyd Jamie Lee Curtis.jpg|Edwige Michaud CEO and Head Artist for Madame Michauds|link=Edwige Michaud Jami Gertz.jpg|Allison Goodman Personal Assistant to Edwige Michaud|link=Allison Goodman Aaron Eckhart.jpg|Bob Cale Chef for The Ruby|link=Bob Cale Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo Super-Model for Models Inc (Part Time Resident)|link=Lola Mateo Abigail Spencer 2.jpg|Tanya Frost Assistant for Models Inc|link=Tanya Frost Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins Programmer for Stone Enterprises|link=Lana Rollins Andrea Roth.jpg|Amelia Wallace Retired Scientist for Stone Enterprises|link=Amelia Wallace Mandy Moore 6.jpg|Alannah Rakes Clerk for Super Senter|link=Alannah Rakes Chelsea Peretti.jpg|Katarina Tomin Unemployed|link=Katarina Tomin Century City Tina Ly 5.jpg|Tina Ly Owner of Eighth Wonder|link=Tina Ly Nicole Oring 2.jpg|June Wing Accountant for Eighth Wonder|link=June Wing Zivile Raudoniene.jpg|Isobel Kozlov Part-Time Stripper and Receptionist for Eighth Wonder|link=Isobel Kozlov Jamie Szantyr 2.jpg|Angelina Snowe Part-Time Stripper and Trainer for Eighth Wonder and Part-Time Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Angelina Snowe Victoria Crawford.jpg|Heidi Jenkins Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Heidi Jenkins Celeste Bonin.jpg|Jalisa Ambrose Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Jalisa Ambrose Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Maci Kerns Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Maci Kerns Milena Roucka.jpg|Nisha Mendez Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Nisha Mendez Sarona Reiher.jpg|Shawna Raye Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Shawna Raye Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong Private Security|link=Jan Armstrong Laila Ali 2.jpg|Gaia Rhodes Bouncer|link=Gaia Rhodes Busy Phillips.jpg|Marie Russo Owner and Manager of Très Chic|link=Marie Russo Maggie Lawson.jpg|Lena Jameson Graphics Designer|link=Lena Jameson Miranda Kerr.jpg|Delfina Rao Super-Model for Alpha Modeling|link=Delfina Rao Aarti Mann 4.jpg|Sashi Rao Talent Agent for Models Inc|link=Sashi Rao Arianny Celeste 2.jpg|Renata De Soto Human Resources for Models Inc|link=Renata De Soto Nazneen Contractor.jpg|Sarika Narang Secretary for Models Inc|link=Sarika Narang Sara Amato.jpg|Meriel Rennold Football Coach for Los Angeles Legion|link=Meriel Rennold Julia Voth.jpg|Eysa Howse Model|link=Eysa Howse Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier Former Resident and Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Belinda Frazier Culver City Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Tucker Holmes Kaley Cuoco 3.jpg|Haley Leone Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Haley Leone Thomas Dekker 2.jpg|James Hewitt Store Clerk for Otaku LA|link=James Hewitt Colleen Porch.jpg|Lizzie Thorburn Store Clerk|link=Lizzie Thorburn Darren Criss.jpg|Steve Furlong Photographer|link=Steve Furlong Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese Elevator Engineer|link=Karina Wiese Lindsay Price 2.jpg|Sunny Pierce Magazine Editor for Main Street|link=Sunny Pierce Kerry Bishé.jpg|Velma Kent Curator for Madame Michauds|link=Velma Kent Tara Spencer-Nairn.jpg|Karen Polk Waitress for The Ruby|link=Karen Polk Gillian Jacobs.png|Moon Shoemaker Waitress for The Ruby|link=Moon Shoemaker Nadine Velazquez.jpg|Luna Gonzalez Human Resources Manager for VIP Promotions|link=Luna Gonzalez Sunny Doench.jpg|Kendra Cress Mail Clerk|link=Kendra Cress Julianna Margulies.jpg|Joanna Hathaway Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Joanna Hathaway Ray Stevenson.jpg|Chuck Hathaway Director at Triangle Security Services|link=Chuck Hathaway Rachel Tietz.png|Miranda Hathaway High School Student|link=Miranda Hathaway NeNe Leakes.jpg|Dawna Bramble Blogger|link=Dawna Bramble Rena Sofer.jpg|Celinda Carlyle Assistant to Dawna Bramble|link=Celinda Carlyle Lee-Anne Liebenberg 2.jpg|Maggey Styrdom Photography Assistant|link=Maggey Styrdom Megan Gale.jpg|Raven Hooks Receptionist for Eighth Wonder|link=Raven Hooks Rebecca Quin.jpg|Neve MacGuinness Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Neve MacGuinness Pamela Martinez.png|Paca Villalobos Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Paca Villalobos Jessica Cricks.jpg|Maxine Havok Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Maxine Havok Kristal Marshall 3.jpg|Taraji Gardiner Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Taraji Gardiner Helen Hunt.jpg|Sharon Camden Retired Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Sharon Camden Edenvale Totty.jpg|Joan Reddeer Engineer for Stone Enterprises|link=Joan Reddeer Mark Hamill.jpg|Blair Mosely Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Blair Mosely Anne Watanabe 2.jpg|Keiko Fujimoto Intern for Stone Enterprises|link=Keiko Fujimoto Darren Criss.jpg|Steve Furlong Photographer|link=Steve Furlong Callie Thorne.jpg|Zabel Darbinian Talent Agent|link=Zabel Darbinian Dulé Hill.jpg|Wesley Clinton Civil Engineer|link=Wesley Clinton Hollywood Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke Super-Model for Models Inc (Part-Time Resident)|link=Audrey Burke Michael Bay.jpg|Nigel May Film Director|link=Nigel May James Cameron.jpg|Jack Cowell Film Director|link=Jack Cowell Tea Leoni.jpg|Melanie Barr Television Director|link=Melanie Barr Andrea Parker.jpg|Jenna Cavanaugh Producer|link=Jenna Cavanaugh Kristen Stewart.jpg|Christine Huart Actress|link=Christine Huart Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff Actress|link=Megan Wolff Kelly Hu.jpg|Kayley Wu Actress|link=Kayley Wu Brooke Adams.jpg|April Moon Actress|link=April Moon Jamie Pressley.jpg|Jordan Tressly Actress|link=Jordan Tressly Hayden Panettiere 2.jpg|Hayden Carriere Actress|link=Hayden Carriere Anita Barone.jpg|Niki Harper Assistant to Megan Wolff|link=Niki Harper Carmen Electra.jpg|Carla Sparks TV Host for P! News|link=Carla Sparks Kim Kardashian.png|Kim Corrigan TV Host for P! News|link=Kim Corrigan Serinda Swan.jpg|Zara Calderon Magician|link=Zara Calderon Layla El.jpg|Layla Ziane Magician's Assistant and Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Layla Ziane Jennifer Carpenter.jpg|Deborah Hill Police Detective|link=Deborah Hill Katie Cassidy 5.jpg|Aston Collins Police Detective|link=Aston Collins Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels Private Security|link=Sonya Michaels Alexis Davis.jpg|Nyna Vix Private Security for Hayden Carriere|link=Nyna Vix Star Nine 3.jpg|Francine Mynatt Personal Shopper for Hayden Carriere|link=Francine Mynatt Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson Gossip Columnist for Main Street|link=MacKenzie Carlson Wes Bentley.jpg|Peter Clark Journalist|link=Peter Clark Courtney Ford.jpg|Kaylen Leeds Personal Assistant to Kayley Wu|link=Kaylen Leeds Kristen Rakes.jpg|Scarlet Hill Bodyguard to Kayley Wu|link=Scarlet Hill Juliette Marquis.jpg|Juliette Maruska Personal Chauffeur for Kayley Wu|link=Juliette Maruska Lea Salonga.jpg|Diwata Quezon Personal Maid for Kayley Wu|link=Diwata Quezon Emily Mortimer.jpg|Bunny Lawrence Personal Talent Agent for Kayley Wu|link=Bunny Lawrence Sasha Barrese.jpg|Delia Burton Hair Stylist|link=Delia Burton Nina Davuluri.jpg|Arya Kashi Executive for Curry Express|link=Arya Kashi Inglewood Gabrielle Christian.jpg|Krystal George Supervisor for Otaku LA|link=Krystal George Camilla Luddington.jpg|Ashlee Norman Clerk for Otaku LA|link=Ashlee Norman Anna Kendrick.jpg|Kayla Eaton Clerk for Otaku LA|link=Kayla Eaton Hayley Kiyoko.jpg|Fuyuki Marsden Cashier for Très Chic|link=Fuyuki Marsden Kristen Hager.jpg|Shirley Wick Stunt Woman|link=Shirley Wick Margot Robbie.jpg|Christa Freeze Actress|link=Christa Freeze Cobie Smulders.jpg|Coleen Eaton Unemployed|link=Coleen Eaton Long Beach Paige Turco.jpg|Wilma Seeger Chief of Los Angeles Police Department|link=Wilma Seeger Ophelia Lovibond.jpg|Sharise Bray Officer with Los Angeles Police Department|link=Sharise Bray Marisa Miller.jpg|Marissa Hawkins Shipping Manager for Stone Enterprises|link=Marissa Hawkins Brent Spiner.jpg|Nigel Strom Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Nigel Strom Lindsay Duncan.png|Margaret Brooke Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Margaret Brooke Christine Honey Cruz.jpg|Anastasia Ramos Model|link=Anastasia Ramos Dania Ramirez 2.jpg|Elize Santana Actress|link=Elize Santana Tawny Cypress.jpg|Shauny Cirrus Actress|link=Shauny Cirrus Emily Vancamp.jpg|Marly Collado Writer for Main Street|link=Marly Collado Jessica Kresa 2.jpg|Ivy Copperhead Biker|link=Ivy Copperhead Meg Turney.jpg|Hailee Haddon Boutique Clerk|link=Hailee Haddon Los Angeles Katey Sagal.jpg|Roxanne Wiscott Los Angeles County Chief Executive Officer|link=Roxanne Wiscott Stacey Dash.jpg|Delta Meadows District Attorney|link=Delta Meadows Katie Pavlich.jpg|Kassandra Christophers Personal Assistant to Delta Meadows|link=Kassandra Christophers Claire Coffee.jpg|Regina Brennan Police Officer|link=Regina Brennan Tracy Ifeachor 2.jpg|Jen Chelle Police Officer|link=Jen Chelle Jessica Steen.png|Maria Lacayo Police Officer|link=Maria Lacayo Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen Police Officer|link=Naomi Yen Sarah Silverman.jpg|Sylvia Trench Police Detective|link=Sylvia Trench Stephanie Beatriz.jpg|Florina Escalante Police Detective|link=Florina Escalante Jennifer Garner.jpg|Olyvia Wilkerson Police Detective|link=Olyvia Wilkerson Mary McDonnell.jpg|Kayln Winship DEA Special Agent in Charge|link=Kayln Winship Melissa Fumero.jpg|Marianela Zambrano DEA Special Agent|link=Marianela Zambrano Marisa Ramirez.jpg|Nydia Araullo DEA Special Agent|link=Nydia Araullo Gay-Yee Westerhoff.jpg|Nuan-Yu Davis DEA Special Agent|link=Nuan-Yu Davis Eos Chater.jpg|Elspeth Westerhoff DEA Special Agent|link=Elspeth Westerhoff Tania Davis 2.jpg|Eos Hanson DEA Special Agent|link=Eos Hanson Elspeth Hanson.jpeg|Tania Chater DEA Special Agent|link=Tania Chater Stephen Amell.jpg|Gordon Shepperd DEA Special Agent|link=Gordon Shepperd Rick Cosnett 2.jpg|Connor McKay DEA Special Agent|link=Connor McKay Deborah Ann Woll 3.jpg|Daffney Sangster DEA Special Agent|link=Daffney Sangster Anna Kournikova.jpg|Anna Karakova Tennis Player|link=Anna Karakova Mandy Musgrave.jpg|Heather Cameron Lifeguard|link=Heather Cameron Tom Felton 2.jpg|Nathan Lancer College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Nathan Lancer Gwen Stefani.jpg|Rain Abrams Shift Manager at Bean There|link=Rain Abrams Ming-Na Wen 2.jpg|Gloria Wong Store Manager at Persephone's Books|link=Gloria Wong Brooklyn Decker.jpg|Calista Suvari Store Manager at Persephone's Books|link=Calista Suvari Amber Stevens.jpg|Kya Crane Store Supervisor at Persephone's Books|link=Kya Crane|link=Kya Crane Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond Store Clerk at Persephone's Books|link=Faith Drummond Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent Store Clerk at Persephone's Books|link=Joy Kent Katie Cassidy 2.jpg|Lisa Collins Photographer for Models Inc|link=Lisa Collins Renée Felice Smith.jpg|Shay Linn Receptionist for Models Inc|link=Shay Linn Elizabeth Henstridge.jpg|Margo Sims Receptionist for Models Inc|link=Margo Sims Sarah Wright.jpg|Lauren Powell Dance Instructor|link=Lauren Powell Anna Trebunskaya 2.jpg|Ginger Cladwell Dancer and Owner of Ginger's School of Dance|link=Ginger Cladwell Lizzy Caplan.jpg|Sam McQueen Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Sam McQueen Heather Hemmens.jpg|Tara Segura Junior Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Tara Segura Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Denise Ortega April Mendez.jpg|Keleena Ortiz Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Keleena Ortiz Lisa Kennedy Montgomery.jpg|Pamelia Francis Chief of Surgery at Memorial View Hospital|link=Pamelia Francis Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Terra Jameson Doctor at Memorial View Hospital|link=Terra Jameson Miho Nakayama.jpg|Madoka Pine Doctor at Memorial View Hospital|link=Madoka Pine Debra Jo Rupp.jpg|Cella Ma Head Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Cella Ma Crystal Hunt.jpg|Wendy Pearson Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Wendy Pearson Vida Guerra.jpg|Patricia Alverez Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Patricia Alverez Maggie Grace.jpg|Alyson Winters Teacher|link=Alyson Winters Christopher Meloni.jpg|Mario Leone Newsstand Owner|link=Mario Leone Angelina Jolie.jpg|Angel Jenly Actress (Part-Time Resident)|link=Angel Jenly Kaylee DeFer.jpg|Kayla LeFer Actress|link=Kayla LeFer KaDee Strickland.jpg|Jody Bisette Actress|link=Jody Bisette Julia Stiles 2.jpg|Paige Nichols Librarian|link=Paige Nichols Pippa Middleton 2.jpg|Martha Cassidy Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Martha Cassidy Linda Park.jpg|Stacy Lee Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Stacy Lee Carla Gugino.jpg|Adele Oriolo Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Adele Oriolo Casey Wilson.jpg|Krista Todd Executive Assistant for VIP Promotions|link=Krista Todd Amanda Crew.jpg|Debbie McNeal Secretary for VIP Promotions|link=Debbie McNeal Lauren Conrad.jpg|Darcy Mason Receptionist for VIP Promotions|link=Darcy Mason Erin Kerpluk.jpg|Gretchen Fox Tour Coordinator|link=Gretchen Fox Eve Torres 9.jpg|Adora Morales Executive Assistant for Stone Enterprises|link=Adora Morales Emmanuelle Beart.jpg|Rosette DuBois Owner and Manager of Fifi's|link=Rosette DuBois Julie Pinson.jpg|Misty Wilcott Bartender at Fifi's|link=Misty Wilcott Hannah Simone.png|Nadine Sims Waitress at Fifi's|link=Nadine Sims Christine Nguyen.jpg|Aura Nguyen Waitress at Fifi's|link=Aura Nguyen Lee Hyori 2.jpg|Brooke Li Cook at Fifi's|link=Brooke Li Caroline Rhea.jpg|Margot Jacques Executive Chef at Fifi's|link=Margot Jacques Annie Ilonzeh.jpg|Gwen Welch Waitress|link=Gwen Welch Christa Miller.jpg|Jordan Noyce Property Manager for Imogen Hall|link=Jordan Noyce Donnie Yen.jpg|Marcus Wong Key Maker|link=Marcus Wong Carly Foulkes.jpg| Claire Cook Writer for Main Street|link=Claire Cook Gloria Garayua.jpg|Carla Soto Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Carla Soto Justina Machado.jpg|Rita Ortega Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Rita Ortega Carlos Mencia.jpg|Jose Castillo Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Jose Castillo Sandra Echeverria.jpg|Carla Gomez Owner of Vicky's|link=Carla Gomez Mandy Moore 2.jpg|Wanda Beck Saleswoman for Vicky's|link=Wanda Beck Drew Sidora.jpg|Hilda Jones Cashier for Vicky's|link=Hilda Jones Emilie de Ravin.jpg|Franie Motek Tailor for Vicky's|link=Franie Motek Roxanne McKee.jpg|Rose Wagner Flower Vendor|link=Rose Wagner Judy Jiao.jpg|Mei Xu Noodle Vendor|link=Mei Xu Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Saffron Westlake Celina Jade.jpg|Bella Wei Personal Bodyguard to Saffron Westlake|link=Bella Wei Maya Stojan.jpg|Priya Karava Private Security for Models Inc|link=Priya Karava Hunter Parrish.jpg|Filipe Nilsen College Student|link=Filipe Nilsen Lauren Graham.jpg|Rue Garden Bank Manager for Gold Standard|link=Rue Garden Ellen Wong.jpg|Valarie Soch Bank Clerk for Gold Standard|link=Valarie Soch Ronda Rousey.jpg|Helga Nichols Mixed Martial Arts Fighter|link=Helga Nichols Katrina Law.png|Mai Traviss Bouncer at Sting|link=Mai Traviss Candace Brown 2.jpg|Sheridan Thacker Driver for Saffron Westlake|link=Sheridan Thacker Linda Fiorentino.jpg|Aglaia Suvari Maid at Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Aglaia Suvari File:Tracy Lynn Cruz.jpg|Caryn Speight Maid at Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Caryn Speight Pink.jpg|Sidney Ruskin Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Sidney Ruskin Lana Del Rey.jpg|Lennie Teel Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Lennie Teel Ariana Grande.jpg|Nina Nixon Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Nina Nixon Andrea Tantaros.jpg|Natasa Raptis Regional Manager for Super Senter|link=Natasa Raptis Shadow.jpg|Shadow Pet to Gretchen Fox|link=Shadow Kendra James.jpg|Jamie Mosley Former Resident and Owner of Persephone's Books|link=Jamie Mosley Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek Former Resident and Store Clerk|link=Kelly Creek Lauren Mayhew 2.jpg|Tabitha Lemier Former Resident and Waitress at Fifi's|link=Tabitha Lemier Pasadena Kyle Richards.jpg|Kyla Carriere Actress|link=Kyla Carriere Teri Hatcher.jpg|Mary Thatcher Actress|link=Mary Thatcher Tessanne Chin 2.jpg|Nuo-Ru Higgins Singer|link=Nuo-Ru Higgins Chloe Dykstra 3.jpg|Celia Bowman Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Celia Bowman Mandy Leon 3.jpg|Isadora Sempers Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Isadora Sempers Jessica Nigri 3.jpg|Arlene Moors Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Arlene Moors LeeAnna Vamp 2.jpg|Silvia Nejem Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Silvia Nejem Idina Menzel 2.jpg|Orli Mencher Manager and Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Orli Mencher Alyson Stoner.jpg|Nora Reardon Secretary for Fantasy Realms|link=Nora Reardon Lauren Hashian.jpg|Eveline Roscoe Magician|link=Eveline Roscoe Lauren Holtkamp.jpg|Hollis Thorn Basketball Referee|link=Hollis Thorn San Pedro Gates McFadden.jpg|Beverly Rourke Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Beverly Rourke Katharine McPhee.jpg|Rachelle Boswell Administrator for Stone Enterprises|link=Rachelle Boswell Michaela Conlin.jpg|Xiu-Yi Decker Pharmaceutical Researcher|link=Xiu-Yi Decker Monica Lewinsky 2.jpg|Rebecca Horne Blogger|link=Rebecca Horne Santa Monica Julia Ling.jpg|Madison Yen Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Madison Yen Georgie Thompson.jpg|Leandra Locke Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Leandra Locke Jenna Fischer.jpg|Pam Carrell Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Pam Carrell Nicole Eggert.jpg|Raine Matheson Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Raine Matheson Melissa Tang.jpg|Lifen Jing Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Lifen Jing Natalie Morales.jpg|Katie Gomez Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Katie Gomez Julia Jones.jpg|Sammi Clearwater Receptionist for Foster & McBride|link=Sammi Clearwater Victoria Smurfit.jpg|Betty Hull Junior Law Partner|link=Betty Hull Nancy Grace.jpg|Nelly Race Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Nelly Race Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera Doctor for Memorial View Hospital|link=Alana Herrera Amanda Setton 2.jpg|Ora Bousaid Doctor for Memorial View Hospital|link=Ora Bousaid Brittney Irvin.png|Bianca Whitman Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Bianca Whitman Jennifer Morrison.jpg|Kathryn Summers CEO of Models Inc|link=Kathryn Summers Candice Patton 2.jpg|Mandi Sparrow Assistant for Models Inc|link=Mandi Sparrow Christie Brinkley.jpg|Katelyn Kinloch Talent Agent and Owner of a Basco|link=Katelyn Kinloch Jessica Stroup 3.jpg|Lula McPherson Manager for Stacks|link=Lula McPherson Alyssa Diaz 3.jpg|Lupita Aqua Server for Stacks|link=Lupita Aqua Nadia Bjorlin.jpg|Fawn Carlson Server for Stacks|link=Fawn Carlson Leven Rambin.jpg|Leven Kinloch Soccer Player|link=Leven Kinloch Bryan Danielson.jpg|Dextin Slaughter Personal Trainer|link=Dextin Slaughter Cheryl Burke.jpg|Marcia Ray Trainer|link=Marcia Ray Adrian Grenier.jpg|Marco Cidela Play Director|link=Marco Cidela Justine Ezarik.png|Miriam Ryder DJ|link=Miriam Ryder Kelly Overton 2.jpg|Libby Prophet Cashier for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Libby Prophet Lori Heuring.png|Clarissa Orsini Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Clarissa Orsini Kristin Cavallari.jpg|Anneka Brewer Boutique Clerk|link=Anneka Brewer Anna Camp.jpg|Opal Bagley Boutique Clerk|link=Opal Bagley Troian Bellisario.jpg|Spirit Paternoster Boutique Clerk|link=Spirit Paternoster Sandra Vergara.jpg|Maxima Salazar Manager of Wayfarer|link=Maxima Salazar Diane Lane Young.jpeg|Billie Keaton Driver for Wayfarer|link=Billie Keaton Rachel Boston.jpg|Avril Tyrrell Driver for Wayfarer|link=Avril Tyrrell Khloe Kardashian.jpg|Chloe Corrigan Executive for Stacks|link=Chloe Corrigan Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer Former Resident and Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Connie Soyer Sherman Oaks Alexis Dziena 3.png|April Cade Actress|link=April Cade Holly Sonders 2.jpg|Gwendolyn Lucas Golfer|link=Gwendolyn Lucas Rene Russo 4.JPG|Christina Ramona Editor-in-Chief for Main Street|link=Christina Ramona Lina So 3.JPG|Lynna Sung Drug Dealer|link=Lynna Sung Venice Alicia Witt 2.jpg|Kylie McBride Junior Law Partner for Foster & McBride|link=Kylie McBride Johnny Galecki.jpg|Vance Vigel Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Vance Vigel Jim Parsons.jpg| Shelton Dent Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Shelton Dent Cassidy Freeman.jpg|Tiffany Cross Clerk for Foster & McBride|link=Tiffany Cross Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers Clerk for Foster & McBride|link=Loni Jaspers Tamara Taylor.jpg|Tali Roth Head of Human Resources for Foster & McBride|link=Tali Roth Taylor Cole.png|Taylor Channing Billing Accountant for Foster & McBride|link=Taylor Channing Madeleine Stowe.jpg|Aurelia Marchetti General Manager for Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Aurelia Marchetti Beth Riesgraf.jpg|Whitney Boyler Security for Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Whitney Boyler Jonathan Tucker.jpg|Alan Forsythe Actor|link=Alan Forsythe Britney Spears.jpg|Shelly Zimmerman Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Shelly Zimmerman Carrie Underwood.jpg|Alundra Bancroft Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Alundra Bancroft Kelly Clarkson 2.jpg|Bailey Guarini Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Bailey Guarini Alicia Keys.jpg|Constance Woolridge Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Constance Woolridge Hamish Linklater.jpg|Rex Dino Film Director|link=Rex Dino Kate Micucci.jpg|Mary Jane Wilson Cinematographer|link=Mary Jane Wilson Todd Lowe.jpg|Melard Jennings Umemployed|link=Melard Jennings Westchester Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton Director for P! News|link=Mora Appleton Jerry Ferrara.jpg|Pete Ferrara Bartender for The Effects Club|link=Pete Ferrara Jennifer Esposito.jpg|Jacklyn Moreno Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Jacklyn Moreno Kate Ryan 2.png|Chene Francois Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Chene Francois Cheryl Cole.jpg|Belle Vole Soccer Player|link=Belle Vole Jessica Green.jpg|Ramona Wolff Soccer Player|link=Ramona Wolff Mircea Monroe.jpg|Angeline Brightman Personal Trainer|link=Angeline Brightman Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez Playwright|link=Meilin Alvarez John Stamos 2.jpg|Pierce Rivers Auto Dealership Owner and General Manager|link=Georgia Rivers Maria Bello.jpg|Georgia Rivers Flight Attendant|link=Georgia Rivers Rosario Dawson.jpg|Zana Tombs Flight Attendant|link=Zana Tombs Ashley Greene.jpg|Polly Sparrow Flight Attendant|link=Polly Sparrow Cathy Shim.jpg|Donna Peng Flight Attendant|link=Donna Peng Westwood Richard Ayoade.jpg|Lester Bowman Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Lester Bowman Gabrielle Miller.jpg|Lacy Elder Manager of The Ruby|link=Lacy Elder Simon Helberg.png|John Kellan Cashier for Persephone's Books|link=John Kellan Shin Koyamada.jpg|Koji Tanaka Actor|link=Koji Tanaka Betty Nguyen.jpg|Thuy Vu Store Manager|link=Thuy Vu Rachel Hendrix.jpg|Kara Rollins Graduate Student|link=Kara Rollins Chloe Bennet.jpg|Alesia Ashworth College Student|link=Alesia Ashworth File:Melissa Reign.jpg|Victoria Mercado Model|link=Victoria Mercado Lindsay Sloane.jpg|Rachel Hunt Artist|link=Rachel Hunt Raquel Diaz 2.jpg|Sancha Suero Football Player|link=Sancha Suero Category:Locations Category:Cities